The Sadness Left Behind
by Death's Silent Approach
Summary: This is the story The New Found Kagome. Just redone anyway. Enjoy, this is still were Shippu finds Kagome through a phone book. On hold
1. Default Chapter

He knew he lost her the day she said good bye. She said it with a great sadness that touched us all. Since that day she never came back she stayed away. But now is the time to see how she was it had been five hundred years for him (Shippu) since Kagome left and never came back. Why Inuyasha did you have to drive her away.

'Stupid Inuyasha,' Shippu thought as he looked up Kagome's last name. 'Yes I found it. It took a while but I finally found it! What will I say to her, will I say hi Kagome it me Shippu. You saw me at least five hundred years ago. Well you probably saw me only a couple of days ago but for me it has been five hundred years. Oh I'm sorry for those who don't know me I am a fox demon. I was just a kid when Kagome last saw me.

What happened to Kagome is this. Inuyasha and Kikyou through her down the well and sealed it behind her. Though later we found out that Kikyou had taken over Inuyasha's mind and made him help her to get rid of Kagome.


	2. Chapter Two

I walked up to the shrine thinking, 'Man this is going to be strange for the both of us.' I knocked on the door; it opened to this woman who was wearing completely black. She looked like Kagome but dressed different from Kagome. "May I help you?" she asked.

"Um yes I am looking for Kagome. This is where she lives right?"

"I am her. Who are you?"

"Kagome I Finally found you! It's me Shippu. I can't believe you don't recognize me. That hurts."

"Shippu, it's so good to see you. It has been two years since I saw you as a child and here you are all grown up. Well I have to go some where. Come with?"

"Sure why not. Where are you going?"

"Well in this time there is a shield between the worlds. In this time there are three worlds the human world, the spirit world, and the demon world."

"I help out the spirit detectives of the spirit world and what they primarily do is get the demons out of this world by killing t"I help out the spirit detectives of the spirit world and what they primarily do is get the demons out of this world by killing them. The demons can't usually get through the barrier that was put up after I left. Their names areYuske, Kuwabara, Kurama is a fox, and Hiei is a fire apparition."

"I guess that you finished school?"

"Yes I did. But it really wasn't that good."

"Hey you guys. I brought a friend with me." I called to 4 boys who seemed to be waiting for someone or something.

"Who did you bring 'Gome?"

"I have told you about Shippu right? My adopted kit from 5 hundred years ago."

"So this is your adopted son."

"Hn." Was Hiei's famous reply.

Sorry to end it there people but I can't think of any thing more. I promise to add another chapter soon I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

"So shall we introduce Shippu to Koenma?" Kagome asked looking at the rest of the spirit detectives.

"I suppose so." Yuske replied for the rest. He then glanced distrustfully at Shippu. How did you get through the barrier?"

"I can go through it any time I want. Oka-san made sure I was able to. Any of the jewel shard hunters who were her friends were able to. After all she is the one who set it up." Kagome turned a bright red as Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yuske looked at her thoughtfully.

"Neither Inuyasha nor Kikyou can get through it. And if you are thinking about asking me to let you hop between the barriers at any time don't." Turning away from them she created a portal. "Don't mention what we just talked about. No one but Shippu and now you guy and I know I created the barrier." All four of the detectives nodded in understanding.

"Koenma!" Yuske called. "There is a demon here we want you to meet!"

Koenma popped up wandering just what demon they might want him to meet especially since they had no mission. "Okay, then where is the demon you wanted me to meet?"

"Koenma, this is my son Shippu." Kagome said. "Shippu this is my boss Koenma."

"Nice to meet you Koenma; you better treat my oka-san right. Though you might have heard of me as Satorian."

"Koenma sputtered. Kagome just stood there and looked proud, and the spirit detectives just stood there and smirked at Koenma's predicament. "I have heard of you by both names, I have also heard that the Lord of Maki taught you everything you know."

"Not everything Oka-san taught me how to shape shift and to work illusions."

Koenma turned to Kagome a look of respect plastered on it. "Really and how were you able to do that? Shippu is over five hundred years old."

Kagome glared at Shippu. "I can time travel. I have been time traveling since I was eight years old. I met Sesshoumaru the first time just after him mother, and my father died. When I turned fifteen I traveled five hundred years in the past to the time of the War if the Shikon No Tama. I accidentally shattered it when I was trying to kill a crow demon that had stolen it. I am the Shikon's guardian.

"How interesting, but I heard the guardian was a miko," Kurama stated.

Kagome sighed, "I am a miko how else would I have trained Shippu to use his powers. I myself was still in the process of training my own powers


End file.
